


One Room

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, During Canon, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-15
Updated: 2008-04-15
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: When they met up with their father they encounter a problem…they only have enough money for one room.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Don't own-don't sue
> 
> reviews are loved!!~

Sam sighed, this couldn’t be happening. He dropped his head and rolled his shoulder, fighting desperately against a moan.

 

Dean lifted his head and glared at his little brother. Their father sitting next to him in the booth, all three men had a plate of cheeseburgers in front of them.

 

“What’s wrong Sammy?”

 

Sam shook his head, hair going in each direction, “We’re broke.” To prove his point he lifted his wallet so his brother could see inside.

 

Dean’s eyes widened slightly then he bit his bottom lip.

 

Their father leaned forward, pluck the fifty from Sam’s wallet and looked between his sons. “You have enough for this meal and a bed tonight. Where’s the problem?” 

 

Sam’s eyes shot worriedly to Dean’s. The stared at each other for a brief moment then Dean dropped his head back to his food.

 

“Well yeah…but just one room.” Sam said slowly.

 

John frowned, shoving a French fry in his mouth. “Don’t tell me you boys wanted to get another room.”

 

Dean shifted uncomfortably. “Well we just…um…you know thought you might want a bit of privacy.”

 

“We don’t need two rooms, boys. We’ll get two beds and it’ll be just fine.” John ordered firmly, he finished off his last French fry then slide off the booth seat. “I’m going to hit the bathroom-“

 

Sam kept his eyes locked on his father’s back until the older man disappeared into the small bathroom.

 

“Shit,” Dean hissed into his milkshake.

 

“Tell me about it.” Sam agree, soaking the last big of his cheeseburger in ketchup. “Well you just need to keep your hands to yourself tonight.”

 

“Me? You’re Mr. Handies.” Dean threw back. 

 

Sam smirked, “Handies? Dude you full on grope me every second-“

 

“Well I never knew you had such a problem with it. Guess you won’t have a problem of me sleeping with dad tonight then.” Dean said causally. 

 

Sam smirked, lifting an eyebrow. “You’re gonna sleep with dad?”

 

Dean stopped suddenly, a French fry half way into his mouth. “Na…I mean, I’m all into incest, but I don’t think he’d appreciate it if he woke up how you normally wake up.”

 

“With your hands down my pants.” Sam replied. 

 

“Yeah.” Dean smiled. 

 

“Smart move.” 

 

“Thought so.”

 

“So you just stay on your side and I’ll stay on mine and we’ll both just think clean thoughts.” Sam said firmly. 

 

“ ‘Clean’? You mean like soap and water? Like hot showers and long baths-“ Dean whispered, leaning across the table. 

 

“Dean…” Sam growled.

 

“Yes Sammy.”

 

“I hate you.”

 

“Actually you don’t…thus the little problem you’re having right now….. Oh hey dad!”


End file.
